Rutina
by anime1308
Summary: Un fic un poco raro, sin summary por ahora. Splendont x Lifty / Lifty x Splendont. Advertencia: Violencia e insinuaciones crueles. Dedicado al mapache culiado al que no le continuare el otro fic.


Los primeros rayos del sol se asomaban por la ventana, aunque eso solo le daba a intuir que era de mañana, ya que a falta de reloj no tenía siquiera noción del tiempo actual. De igual manera no se preocupaba mucho de eso, ya que no tenia las preocupaciones adultas de tener que ir a trabajar o a estudiar algo para su futuro, pues era algo que ya tenía arreglado en el lugar en que se encontraba, y el que últimamente agradecía por ese factor de comodidad en su vida, últimamente...

Se paseó por los alrededores del lugar donde se encontraba desde hace ya tanto tiempo que no podría dar un numero aproximado por mas que lo intentase. Pero eso no le preocupaba ya, con el pasar del tiempo su mentalidad se volvió mas relajada en ese tipo de cosas, y muchos otros factores que serían preocupantes si fuesen nombrados, o siquiera recorridos en la mente de esta persona que, sin pensarlo demasiado, se dirigía a la cocina, recorriendo con la vista las paredes tan coloridas de la casa, los muebles no tan viejos ni tan nuevos que daban una sensación de estabilidad que parecía detener el tiempo de a ratos, y las ventanas cubiertas con cortinas tan oscuras que casi no dejaban ver lo que se hallaba fuera, o que tal vez sus ojos preferían ignorar.

No tardo mucho en hacer el desayuno, la rutinaria costumbre a la que se hubo adaptado le otorgó suficiente habilidad en esas pequeñas tareas que se fueron haciendo necesarias para este, incluso creándole inestabilidad si por alguna circunstancia no podía realizarlas, ya que eran las pocas cosas que era capaz de hacer en ese lugar, y el aburrimiento era un monstruo feroz en ocasiones, aunque no lo parezca.

Un fuerte sonido lo sobresaltó, haciéndolo poner en cuclillas y cubrirse el rostro con miedo, intentando temblar lo menos posible. A pesar de todo no lograba superar algunas de sus reacciones hacia "aquella persona", a pesar de que siempre le decía...

-"Tranquilízate, ya te dije que lo de antes fue un error, no volverá a pasar."- Las palabras eran repetidas mientras una mano se posaba sobre su cabeza, casi en un deja vu, y él se ponía de pie con una sonrisa a abrazar al pelirrojo que lo miraba preocupado y, quería creer, un poco culpable. - Lifty...

-Disculpa, jaja, últimamente me despierto muy cansado y al no estar del todo despierto me asusto fácil.- Intentó sonar lo mas creíble posible mientras acortaba la distancia con el recién llegado, dándole un beso de buenos días, disfrutando la reacción de este quien, sonrojado a mas no poder, se alejó sentándose en la mesa a disfrutar el desayuno antes de irse a trabajar, o mejor dicho, antes de dejarle solo de nuevo...

-Siempre eres tan pegajoso en las mañanas, no entiendo como te has vuelto así.- Refunfuño el superheroe tomando una tostada para luego engullirla en un segundo.

"Tú me has vuelto así." Quiso replicar, pero sabía que no era buena idea, y por esa razón le era muy difícil entablar una conversación con el pelirrojo, tenía que analizar casi científicamente que palabras usar, que gestos mostrar, o como mirarlo, pero los años llevan la practica, no?

Terminaron de desayunar y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada a despedir a su "pareja", quien ya se encontraba con su traje normal de héroe. El pelirverde se acercó acechante y lo rodeó con sus brazos mientras sus labios recorrían su cuello hambrientos cual animal salvaje.

-Oye, y-ya te dije que no seas tan meloso a estas horas, que me tengo que ir a trabajar y si Splendid ve marcas de nuevo se burlara por una semana.- Se quejó el menor intentando quitarse al otro de encima lo mas rápido posible, algo fácil teniendo en cuenta la diferencia de fuerzas que ambos poseían.

-Entiendo, entiendo~ Pero... ¿En la noche me lo compensaras verdad?- Sugirió galantemente teniendo como respuesta un pequeño golpecito en el brazo por parte del otro, el cual dolía como el demonio pero no quería demostrarle al otro que se había pasado con las fuerzas, como siempre.- No deberías enojarte tanto, sabes que de vez en cuando te dejo ir arriba, si te portas bien tal vez hoy sea el día.- Terminó de decir para rápidamente esquivar el otro golpe seguramente mas fuerte que el anterior. Sabía que no tenía que decir cosas así, en especial cuando

eran en parte mentira.

-Idiota, no sé porque estoy con alguien como tú todavía, pero bueno, me voy yendo, hasta luego... Te amo.- Terminó despidiéndose casi en un susurro, siendo detenido de nuevo por el peliverde quien le dio un rápido beso, sonriendo divertido.

-Yo también te amo Splendont.- Respondió pausadamente bajando la vista temeroso para luego preguntar: -¿Hoy me dejarías ir a ver a Shifty? Es que... ya van 5 meses que no lo veo, y tú... dijiste que en mi cumpleaños me dejarías salir de nuevo...

Levanto la vista para encontrarse unos ojos llenos de ira, rencor y furia, unos ojos que ya conocía tanto que esta vez pudo mantenerse de pie sin derramar lagrimas al verle, hasta que este se dio vuelta, cerrando la puerta con una fuerza tal que parecía casi romperla, dejándolo allí oyendo atento el ruido de las 5 cerraduras que esta llevaba, y luego el sonido de los pasos de esa persona alejándose.

Supo entonces que había cometido un error, y las lagrimas comenzaron a inundar su rostro mientras todo a su alrededor comenzaba a caer en cuenta junto a él, como tantas veces lo hicieron. Las imágenes de los últimos años pasaban por su mente casi como puñaladas a su corazón:

"Lifty, tú también me gustas, salgamos juntos." "Creo que ya hemos avanzado bastante, ¿No quieres venir a vivir conmigo?" "¿Cuando vas a dejar de salir con tus amigos y tu hermano? Me siento solo aquí." "¿Para que necesitas el teléfono? ¿Me engañas?" "¿No te conformas conmigo? ¿En serio tienes que salir afuera?" "No quiero que los demás te vean" "Disculpa, no fue mi intención... Pero no te preocupes, arreglaremos tu pierna y tu brazo en un instante." "¿No te he dicho que no mirases afuera? Sabía que tenía que bloquear las ventanas." "Yo te amo tanto y lo único que me das es mas y mas cortes para vendar..." "¿Por que intentas sacarte las cadenas?" "Estate agradecido, pude comprar cadenas mas largas así no tengo que venir a verte hasta aquí." "¿Cuando comenzaras a salir del sótano? Necesito alguien que cuide la casa y si te la pasas llorando no lograremos nada." "Creo que el amenazar la seguridad de tu hermano tuvo sus frutos. Cada día cocinas mejor." "Tienes que mejorar en el sexo, o no iremos a visitarlo para navidad. Recuerda que el año pasado te quedaste sin salir fuera por no querer hacerlo en el piso, en serio, ni que una costilla rota fuera suficiente excusa para eso." "Cada vez eres mas perfecto, si sigues así podremos pasar un mes sin usar el kit de primeros auxilios." "Te amo tanto. Nunca te dejare ir. Aun si eso implica matarte..."

Lloró hasta que sus ojos se quedaron sin lagrimas, su voz se hubo quebrado, y el vidrio roto del espejo atravesó su cuello con la profundidad que necesitaba...

Y luego despertó, en la misma cama, en la misma habitación del principio, con una cadena alrededor de su cuello y un pelirrojo rodeándolo con sus brazos... Y no pudo evitar sonreír.


End file.
